Operation:Covert FOx
by andy boi
Summary: Wow..seem to be on a spur here.This is a AT(Alternate Timeline).Snake and Fox are forced to recover a ship,but its not to easy.Feedback appreciated


"Operation:Covert Fox"  
Written by :Eric Montierth  
  
Writers Note:This is a alternate timeline,as fans of Metal Gear will know.I felt I needed to alter it to help me write this.  
  
The waves crashed against the cargo port.Armed guards being sprayed by the mist it made.The ship they guarded was soaked on the deck as well.Several of the guards had stopped their patrolling,relaxing against boxs to smoke a cig or take a drink.The distant rattling seemed to be bothering them,it'd stop every now and then,but kept getting louder,as proceeding to each checkpoint.  
  
Leonard Dao,the Japenese Captain of the guard waved it off,yelling and snapping at the men to get back to work.The sounds of more breath were coming,and alas the breath,a shot rang out.Dao fell off the deck of the ship,plunging into the water,his blood soaking into the water.The guards turned to the sound,shouting "Fire!"  
  
Hails of assault fire rang out,being returned from the opposing side.The guards,at the loss of cover,were dropping randomly.Shouts of agnony rang out,as blood began to soak the wet ground.Rain started to pour down,washing the blood over.And the guards saw,as out of the darkness,hundreds,nearly thousands of soldiers,all armed heavily walked out of the darkness,loading onto the ship.  
  
Their last sounds were of gunfire,close up,killing the wounded soldiers,and in the ship,killing its crew.  
***  
The helicopter flew quietly through the air,it's blades making little noise at all.On the side was the Fox-Hound symbol.There was a dim green glow emitting inside the chopper.Snake sat quietly,clad in his uniform,topped by a heavy vest over his chest,leaning on his FAMAS rifle.He looked across the chopper,to the elder soldier,Fox.  
  
Gray Fox was in the same exact uniform and clothes as Snake,a FAMAS resting on his lap.He had closed his eyes,resting till they reached their designation.He opened his eyes,locking them into Snakes.  
"You should really get some rest,this isn't going to be a walk in the park junior."  
Snake chuckled,standing up as he felt the chopper land.  
  
His body ran with tension,causing his muscles to tighten.He was brought back by a slight slap on the shoulder from Fox.He opened the door,both of them hopping out into the rain.They moved towards the ship yard entrance quietly,awaiting whatever.The FAMAS were strapped to their backs,silenced SOCOM pistols in their hands.  
  
Fox gave him a hand signal,urging Snake into the tower at the checkpoint.He scanned the room quickly,seeing little of opposition.There,lying in the corner of the room was the control for the gate.He slid over to it quietly,pressing the button that would open the gate.He watched as the it opened,Fox stepping through and giving him a slight nod to hurry.He did as commanded.  
  
They once more started to continue,keeping their pistols tamed.The sound of soft padding approached.  
A soft step.  
Then Silence.  
Another soft step.  
By this time both men had begin to unerve a bit,Snake raised his pistol,aiming towards the sound.  
Two soft steps.  
Another two.  
Silence.  
Another two steps.  
Jumping out making a terrible sound,Snake nearly yelled out loud.A cat,a damn cat.He turned at Fox,who was chuckling a bit.But his chuckle stopped as he slammed his elbow back.A cracking sound was made,followed by a dull thump.They both turned around,staring at a guard,who held a shiny knife in his hand.Blood filled his once white mask,soaking through.  
  
They stepped away,but were cut off by gunfire and a shout. "Over there!Kill 'um both!"  
Snake dropped,hiding behind a crate,unstrapping his FAMAS.Fox whistled,holding a grenade in his hand,the pin pulled,he threw it over head,hearing it clink towards the voices and the sound of gunfire.A bright flash eruppted,followed by men screaming.Snake stood up and began to fire.  
  
Men screamed as they're bodys fell against walls,blood flying as the forceful bullets of a FAMAS ripped through them.Snakes rush left him,his sight returning.He looked around.Only one soldier was still standing,several bullet wounds nailed into his stomach left him coughing feverously against a wall.One of his eyes was closed,hints of blood coming from it.  
  
He drew his 45. aiming it towards Snakes head.The soldiers finger squeezed the trigger,a shot ringing out.The soldier slammed to the wall,a bullet embued inside his forehead.The soldier falling was followed by Fox's scream.  
"Sniper!RUN!"  
They both headed into a near tunnel.Both sat for a moment,taking a rest in the darkness of the tunnel. 


End file.
